


What Are You Doing for New Year's Eve?

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Memorials, New Year's Eve, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Old and new friends gather to remember those who are gone and begin a new year





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Starrnobella Prompt: Snow, Misery, Marshmallow, “Are you with me because I remind you of him?”, “Everything reminds me of him”
> 
> Music: What Are You Doing for New Year’s Eve by Ella Fitzgerald

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709747945/in/album-72157681856640296/)

_Memories, you see, hurt. The good ones most of all._  
_Harlan Coben, Tell No One_

Snow falls covers footsteps  
Dark memories chase shadows down the Alley  
Harry pushes open the door  
Warm welcome fill the air

Misery love company  
Haunted voices echo as shadows down the Alley  
Hermione wanders in the door  
Glasses raise to toast the year

Fluffy clouds float along  
Gilded pictures frame shadows down the Alley  
Luna walks through the door  
Well wishes rise in the air

Rusty hinges on open doors  
Distant visions trip through shadows down the Alley  
Ron peeks through the door  
Arms raised in welcome

Whiffs of smoke rise in the air  
Deep regrets rise through the shadows down the Alley  
Blaise glides through the door  
Bodies turn to welcome him in

Cups of chocolate with marshmallows  
Passed among friends in the Alley  
Ginny draws him in  
Happy memories to replace the dark ones

Plates of pumpkin pasties  
Float among friends in the Alley  
Draco wanders to her  
Quiet voices to replace the haunted ones

Notes of joy and love  
Raise from friends in the Alley  
Neville pulls her in  
Bright pictures to replace gilded ones

Bottles of butter beer  
Flow between friends in the Alley  
Pansy drifts to him  
Peaceful vision to replace distant ones

Pieces of Bertie Botts  
Fly at friends in the Alley  
Theo slides up to him  
Lost regrets replace deep ones

To Dumbledore  
Echos from friend in the Alley  
“Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.”  
He kisses away her tears

To Lupin  
Shouts from friends in the Alley  
“Are you with me because I remind you of him?”  
She shakes her head

To Alice and Frank  
Resound from friends in the Alley  
“The thing is,it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope”  
She wipes away his tears

To Fred  
Whispers from friends in the Alley  
“Ask us no questions and we’ll tell you no lies.”  
He pulls her close

To Siruis  
Promises from friends in the Alley  
“Everything reminds me of him”  
He touches his cheek

Clocks strike  
Midnight chimes in the Alley  
The old year melts away  
A new year starts

Arms wrap around each other  
New memories start in the Alley  
Past becomes present  
Memories used to build a future


End file.
